Fly On The Wall
by Starrynight1696
Summary: it's pretty much a combination of my side and the movie's/book's side of "The Sorcecer's Stone".
1. Chapter 1

Fly On The Wall

This is in POV's and it isn't following the book by much

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER

"Mum, come on or we'll miss the Hogwarts Express !" Cried Kassiy

"I'm coming, I'm coming !" Kassidy, Cassie and Courtney ran into the wall between 9 and 10 into the magical world they loved.

The train whispered three times. That meant they had 5 mins left before the train left. By the time the train started to move, Kassidy was already waving goodbye to her two twin sisters and her mum, Melly.

Kassidy is going to her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizaardry. Kassidy is 10 years old, has two twin sisters and lives with her parents. She has medium-long Jet Black Hair, ocean-blue eyes and a peach skintone.

Kassidy found an empty compartment and went inside. I sat down and looked out the window.

"what a beautiful sight" She mummered.

30 mins later, there was a knock on the door. She must have fell alsleep because she fell to the floor.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!" she yelled. Kassidy jumped up and opened the door. A girl with puff oranged-colored hair stood there.

"uh...hey" I said

" hey, I'm looking for a runaway toad. A boy named Nevielle lost his" She looked me up and down.

"sorry, haven't seen it"

"thanks anyways, I'm Hermione Granger by the way"

I smiled. 'I'm Kassnadra Block"

She smiled. "I should get going. That toad isn't gonna get found on it's own"

I laughed. "yeah, I guess so. It was nice meeting you"

"you too. Bye"

"bye" I said, but she was already gone. I turned around to sit back down but I thought " _What's the point? We're far from the school. I could walk around for a bit, come back and get ready to leave again" _So I turned back to the door and walked out. Not many people were walking around. Hermione was only two compartments away. So I turned and walked her way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I walked over to Hermione, I saw her walk in. I stopped dead in my tracks. _What should I do? What if they are talking in private? Would I seem like a stalker? What if they think I have no life? Would I have any friends? _My head started to hurt with all these questions. I felt like I would fall to the floor. So I kept walking. I knocked on the door. A boy with un-tidey jet black hair and round glasses walked up to the door. My heart started to beat. I wanted to run away but my legs didnt seem to work. _Work work ! _The boy got closer. _Damnmit legs WORK ! _At last just as he got to the door, I turned on my heel and run off. _How embarassing ! _I wanted to cry. Just stop and cry. Let the world go passed me like wind. But I knew I couldn't. So, I walked inside my compartment and let my tears get control of me.

Just as Harry was gonna open the door, the girl ran off. Harry turned to Hermione and Ron.

"do you guys know her?" Harry asked

"yeah, that's Kassandra" Hermione answered

"is she alright?" Ron asked

"i don't know. I hope so." Hermione said

" I should go talk to her" Harry opened the door when Hermione stopped him.

"your probably the reason she ran off." Hermione said in a whisper

"but i didnt do anything!" Harry yelled

"thats why I should talk to her. If she saw you, she might as well find another way to run off" Ron and Harry looked at her confused.

"I'll go, you two stay put" Hermione walked out the open doors.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione walked into Kassandra's compartment. Kassidy quickly looked up.

"hey" Hermione said

"hey" Kassidy looked back down. Hermione sat down next to her.

"why did you run off like that?" Hermione asked

"I...I Just felt...nervous" Kassidy reilped

"about what?" Hermione was getting worried

"about walking into your private talk" Kassidy kept her eyes down

"what private talk?" Hermione's voice was scared

"I...I don't know" Hermione had a feeling she wasn't telling the truth.

"tell me the truth" Hermione's voice got firece

"that is the truth" Kassidy's voice was breaking apart

"no it's not. I can feel it. Kassandra..." But Kassidy cut me off

"you can call me Kassidy" Kassidy said

"okey, Kassidy was it about the boy" Hermione said, more calm

"kind of" Kassidy said, also more calm

"what about him?" Hermione asked

"I think I like him" Kassidy looked up at Hermione. Her eyes full of sorrow.

"I know its silly, but as soon as I saw him, my insides got all bubbley" Hermione didn't say anything.

"please say something" Kassidy plead

"do you want to meet him?" That was probably the wrong thing to say because Kassidy jumped to her feet.

"no, no, no, no !" Kassidy yelled

"come on. his a nice guy. His name is Harry Potter" Hermione said with a grin on her face

"I know that. I know everything about him" Hermione looked at her then shoke her head

"then lets go" Hermione toke Kassidy by the arm and ran out the compartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione ran back inside with the girl.

"Harry, Ron this is Kassidy"

"hey" Ron and Harry said.

"hey" Kassidy said shyly

"Harry she wanted to meet you" Harry widened my eyes. Kassidy turned to Hermione and whispered something to her and Hermione repiled back simply.

"okay then, Ron, you and I will go to Kassidy's compartment while they talk" Hermione said gingerly

"oh no you don't you got me in this so your staying" Kassidy protested

"I'm so excited for my first year" Kassidy said smiling

"so am I" Ron said

" What house do you think you'll be in Harry?" He shrugged.

"just let out a guess **Gryffindor,** **Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw,** **Slytherin**" Kassidy said

"I still don't know" She smiled.

" I'm gonna be in Gryffindor for sure! Both my parents were in that house and I have all the requirements" Kassidy beamed

"your a pure-blood?" Ron asked

"yeah, aren't you?" Kassidy asked confused

"yeah" Ron answered

"how about you Hermione?" Kassidy turned to her

"nope, mud-blood" She answered

"and you Harry?" Kassidy looked at him with a frown

"no, both my parents dead" Harry said in a deathly tune

"I know" They all looked at Kassidy.

"what? My parents always told me stories about you. I know more about you then you know about yourself" I laughed. The train started to slow down.

"quick put on your robes" We all did as we were told. _Harry and I will be great friends...I hope. _Kassidy thought


End file.
